Luo Tianyi
Luo Tianyi (洛天依) is a Chinese VOCALOID formerly developed by Bplats, Inc. under the YAMAHA Corporation, and was created in collaboration with Shanghai HENIAN. She was the grand winning entry of the "VOCALOID™ CHINA" contest which was held for choosing the design of the first Chinese VOCALOID. Tianyi was released in July 2012 for the VOCALOID3 engine. She was updated to the VOCALOID4 engine in December 2017 and was developed and distributed by Shanghai HENIAN. She also received Japanese voicebanks for the VOCALOID4 engine in May 2018. She is voiced by two different people. Shan Xin (山新 / 王宥霁 Wáng Yòujì), a professional Chinese voice actress, provided the voice for all current Luo Tianyi releases. In April 2018, it was confirmed that Shan Xin and Kano, a Japanese Utaite, collaborated to provide the samples for Luo Tianyi V4 Japanese. ConceptEdit According to her short anime series, Luo Tianyi is an angel who came to earth with a mission to spread music throughout the world. Tianyi can detect "the song of your heart" (心中的歌声) and it can be interpreted as the strongest emotion a person has at the moment or a melody that represents them. Even if people cannot express the melody themselves, Tianyi can still hear it and sing it. Her personality is a bit introverted, but she is still the type of girl who has a lot of empathy and does not give up easily. She admires the VOCALOIDs from the past and dreams of the day she can do just the same as them – using songs to bring happiness to the world. While she cannot communicate with humans due to the language barrier between humans and VOCALOIDs, she is very sensitive to others' emotions and can use songs to express her own emotions and thoughts. Her special skill is "Resonate" (共鸣). In 2017, according to Shanghai HENIAN's official website, Tianyi's official birthday is July 12. She is listed as a Cancer and is considered an alien. Etymology Her original name was Yayin Gongyu (雅音宫羽), however, this was dropped because it was written in a Japanese naming style rather than Chinese. Luò Tiānyī: Luo is the name of a river in China, but the name may have come from the last name of a goddess (Luoshen, 洛神) who appeared in ancient Chinese legends. The goddess plays instruments and is considered to be the goddess of the river, "Luò Shuǐ" (洛水). Tian (天) means "sky" or "heaven", but it also may have come from Tiandian (天钿), "sounds from heaven", which is used in China to describe the most beautiful voices. Yi (依) means "rely" or "depend on", but it is also short for Yiren (伊人), which means "fair lady", "soft lady", or "delicate lady" in ancient Chinese. It is also possible that it derived from "Yángliǔ Yīyī" (杨柳依依), or "delicate willow". Appearance The design was originally drawn by MOTH, but was refined and redrawn by ideolo, a Chinese illustrator. For the VOCALOID3 illustration, located on Tianyi's neck, there is a green jade charm with a Devanagari letter "प" (pa) on it. This represents the "Water" element, the "North" position, the color "Blue", and the "Winter" season. This character also appears on her logo, which represents a crystal, and its Chinese equivalent is "羽" (Yu), one of the 5 Traditional Chinese melody characters and corresponds to A (la). Tianyi's initial V4 outfit was more idol-inspired. However, due to the Chinese fans' negative reactions toward it, it was decided that this design would not be used in the final product. Her VOCALOID4 versions were illustrated by TID. Her Chinese boxart features a design that is more closer to the original VOCALOID3 version. Notable differences include the collar being attached to the dress, her armwarmers being replaced with thin, long sleeves, the colors being paler, the dress becoming more simplistic, the asymmetrical socks and boots having a slight change in design, and her headsets being changed entirely. Her Japanese design is much different in comparison to her previous designs and features her in a much more casual attire. She sports a loose white top with black trimmings and ribbons and has two diamond cuts along the the sides of the sleeves. The top also has cherries printed along the bottom. On her wrists are bracelets: on her right wrist is a blue beaded one with a pink heart, and on her left, she has a red wristband and a black wiry one. She wears a pair of pale yellow loose shorts with pink trimmings. Her socks are no longer asymmetrical in length and are both thigh-high. However, her right sock features white stripes at the top while her left sock features white stars at the bottom and a white top with a diamond cut and a black ribbon. Rather than boots, she is wearing white heeled mary janes with black ribbons at the front. For her hair, the iconic flower became a bow, while the two sections of hair in the front are also held together by ribbons. Her headsets are styled like angel wings. On her neck is a black choker with a blue diamond dangling from the middle and another with a red circular jewel below that. On the backside of the necklace is a pink triangular jewel. Behind her, located in the middle of her back is a heart cut and a pair of white angel wings. She holds a microphone that looks like an ice cream cone. In both VOCALOID4 designs, her digital angel wing is located on her left side rather than her right. Relations * Mo Qingxian - Companion * Zhiyu Moke - Companion * Yuezheng Ling - Companion * Yuezheng Longya - Companion * YANHE - Companion * Tian Dian (天钿) - Pet Music featuring Luo TianyiEdit * Luo Tianyi is featured in 464 songs and 33 albums on this wiki. * There are listings for notable, original, and cover songs. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Character Category:Volcaloid Category:Singer